1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of electronic commerce and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for determining effective aspect ratios to reduce print errors relative to content print output from an online collage-based editor.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of electronic commerce also known as ecommerce, there are project-oriented Websites where users may create and edit works including models, poems, art, and photo-based products. Websites catering to photo-based editing promote online publishing and online transacting relative to printed works. The current state of such electronic services leaves much to be desired. Many of these services have fixed templates and multiple interfaces for project editing, making it tedious to get the desired output.
Other problems with the current state of photo-based services include inflexibility of the editor interface relative to process steps for editing content. Most such processes are not transparent and could lead to errors in printing and therefore in the final output product. Furthermore, each typical project is initiated from scratch in a way that does not promote efficiency from start to finish of a project.
Another problem with current online editing programs is that page content is limited to dimensional paradigms resulting in lost content when print size dimensions are different from display size dimensions.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is method for determining effective core aspect ratio for display of content created in an online collage-based editor.